Hydrification Technique
|image=Hydrification Technique.jpg |kanji=水化の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suika no Jutsu |literal english=Hydration Technique |game names=Water Transformation Jutsu |related jutsu=Gas Body Manipulation Technique |jutsu classification=Hiden~Hōzuki Clan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Yokubō, Ganbō, Shomō, Ayaka (Sparks), Wakari Hōzuki, Izumi Hōzuki, Genma Hōzuki, Takeo Hozuki, Aoki Hozuki, Triton Hōzuki, Hokkai Hōzuki, Amidamaru Asakura, Shokujin Hōzuki,Yui Hozuki,Taro Misashi, Suimaru Hōzuki, Meio Yuki, Kareha Kurosaki, Saitomi Ai, Menma Inari,Yūzuki,Kuroi Zetsu, Ichi Sosuke, Shizuka Hōzuki,Engetsu Hōzuki,Ryūzu Hōzuki, Yōkōtama Hōzuki, Akegetsu Hōzuki,Rei Kishi,Shimetta Hozuki, Yokuchi Hōzuki, Izumi Soga, Kenpachi Mitsuhide,Kibou Hatake,Kiga, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Kōji Nakano, Mangetsu Hōzuki, Second Mizukage, Zangetsu Hōzuki, Hara Hōzuki, Shōgetsu Hōzuki, Michi Hōzuki, Dendō Hōzuki, Shingetsu Hōzuki, Isamu Hōzuki, Hakumu Hōzuki, Ayumi Kisake, Gōka Hōzuki, Kigaiyou, Kotone Hōzuki, Imachi, Tokino, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Seigetsu Hōzuki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Shūgetsu Hōzuki, Suīduki Hōzuki, Yueshi, Kima, Nikari, Shoji Kengen, Mizu, Shūgetsu Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Maomi Hōzuki,Ay Bee, Enen Hōzuki,Raigetsu Hōzuki, Suitengu, Gōzu, Meizu, Ringetsu Hōzuki, Tsukori Hōzuki, Natsumi Hōzuki, Shirohane, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Naoki Hyuga, Sam'e Narukagami, |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Hydrification Technique is a rare technique whereby the user can completely liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of both the Hōzuki Clan. Overview By the user's entire body, the technique renders any on the user ineffective. This essentially allows them to survive punches or falls that would normally kill the average shinobi. Aside from the heightened defensive capabilities granted to the user of this technique, ones offensive techniques can also be increased. A user can add additional water to their muscles, allowing them to temporarily increase their physical strength. This allows them to wield weapons that they would normally be unable to wield or go toe-to-toe with opponents three times their size. The technique also makes an excellent surveillance technique, by allowing them to liquefy into a puddle-like form. This form allows them to evade an enemy's attack during a short range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state. Drawbacks Boasting high strategic value, the only way to contain a user of this technique is to lock them up in an airtight container so they cannot move about. When the user passes out, they turn into a jelly-like state. Since this technique turns the body into water, the Hōzuki are extremely vulnerable to techniques, as noted by when he was pinned down by 's , which was with lightning. Trivia * This technique's name is intended to be a pun. is the Japanese term for "hydration", but separately, the kanji mean and respectively, translating to something more similar to "hydrification" ("to become water"). This explains the effect of this technique more precisely. * The uses a mixture of both oil and water which was able to seep into 's and nullify it. It is unknown whether the water used by other clan members share the same, or similar properties. * was able to use his research on Suigetsu to develop a similar technique, which uses his body fluids instead of actually transforming his body into water. Clan::Yaseimei Clan